The present invention relates to a desiccant box for dehumidifying air. Germany patent DE 103 13 575 discloses a desiccant box having an inner housing that accommodates the desiccant and an outer housing with a cover lid. To fasten the inner housing and compress the desiccant, there is a compression spring between the inner and the outer housing. The compression spring ensures that the desiccant remains compact, even under extreme vibrations and shocks, and effectively prevents the individual particles or pearls of the desiccant from rubbing against each other, thus causing abrasion.
A disadvantage of the prior art is that it is not possible to completely fill the outer housing with desiccant. Usually, the inner housing is first filled with desiccant, closed, and then inserted into the outer housing. Since the filling must take place from the curved side, the desiccant can only be filled up to the outer edge of the inner housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,413 discloses an air dehumidifier having an inner housing which adjusts to the curved contour of the outer lid, but compression springs are provided on the opposite side to support an axially movable lid. A disadvantage of this known device is that a cavity that cannot be filled is created, which might provide a bypass path for the air that is to be dehumidified.